In general, the electro-mechanical lock structure mostly employs clutch mechanism for coupling or isolating the power of the electric and manual control to carry out locking and unlocking functions by electric and manual controls simultaneously, such as disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. 479,725 entitled “electric lock”. However, the electric lock structure is poorly designed that operating unsmooth or mutual interference sometimes happens during electric and manual control operations causing great inconvenience for users.